Surat Untuk Kakak
by Ambar Albatros
Summary: Untuk kakak. Apa kakak ingat gadis yang selalu datang ke restoran tiap hari itu? Aku punya sesuatu yang penting mengenai gadis tersebut. Oneshot


**Surat Untuk Kakak**  
 **An Ambar Albatros' fanfiction**

 **Five Nights at Freddy's is owned by Scott Cawthon**

 **Seharusnya untuk challenge (atau event, saya lupa) bulan April dari grup United Fandom di Facebook.**

 _ **Untuk kakak. Apa kakak ingat gadis yang selalu datang ke restoran tiap hari itu? Aku punya sesuatu yang penting mengenai gadis tersebut.**_

.

.

.

.

.  
.

 _Untuk kakak yang pernah merawatku_

 _Halo kak, aku ingin membicarakan satu hal yang penting kepadamu._

 _Apa kakak ingat seorang gadis seumuran kakak yang sering mendatangi restoran sebelum kakak dilarang masuk ke sana lagi? Aku pernah menanyakan alasan mengapa ia selalu datang ke sana, dan ia selalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia selalu datang, namun enggan untuk memberitahukan alasannya mengapa ia melakukan hal tersebut tiap hari._

 _Pada suatu hari, ketika kakak mendapatkan hukuman dari ayah, aku menemukan gadis itu merengek kepada salah satu pegawai restoran. Dia menanyakan seorang anak laki laki yang suka memakai baju ungu. Pegawai tersebut menolaknya, tentu saja karena ia baru bekerja saat itu. Aku yang tahu siapa orang itu langsung menghampirinya. Anehnya, dia langsung berlari menjauhi diriku._

 _Keesokan harinya, gadis itu datang lagi. Kali ini ia membawa sepucuk kertas. Aku yang tidak ingin membuat dia kabur lagi kemudian menyusulnya dalam diam. Ia pun pergi ke Pirate Cove, tak ada anak-anak yang bermain di sana, tentu saja restoran baru buka hari itu. Iapun memasuki daerah tersebut dan menghampiri Foxy. Gadis tersebut memasukkan kertas yang sedari tadi ia pegang ke dalam celah kecil di kail Foxy. Aku sendiri kaget melihat anak itu tahu tempat yang seperti itu. Setelah ia pergi, aku mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya. Aku masih ingat isinya, aku akan menuliskannya ulang untukkmu._

 _ **Dear si baju ungu**_

 ** _Kau tahu aku siapa? Aku_** ** _yang selalu datang ke tempatmu itu. Aku senang melihatmu bermain bersama para robotmu. Kau tahu, aku ingin sepertimu. Aku ingin bermain dengan mereka juga. Tapi apa daya, orangtuaku melarangku untuk mendekati restoranmu._**

 ** _Semenjak kedua orangtuaku meninggal, aku tinggal hanya dengan nenek. Karena nenek sudah tua, jadi aku bisa pergi kemana saja._**

 ** _Tentu saja aku datang ke restoranmu lagi. Saat pertama kali aku ke sana sendiri, aku menemukanmu turun dari mobilmu. Kau menghampiri seseorang yang sedang menangis. Kau mengulurkan tanganmu. Tentu saja aku terpesona. Kau, padahal kau yang mempunyai restoran tersebut, memiliki hati untuk melakukan hal tersebut._**

 ** _Hei, sebenarnya aku ingin berkenalan denganmu. Tapi aku gugup, apalagi restoranmu selalu ramai. Apakah bisa nanti jam 3 sore kau tunggu di Pirate Cove? Aku akan setiap hari menunggumu pada jam tersebut._**

 ** _PS: aku menyukaimu._**

 _Kau ingat kan surat ini? Ya, aku waktu itu mengatakan bahwa ada surat cinta untukmu._ _Kaupun berkilah kalau kau tidak pernah dicintai oleh siapapun. Tapi, aku yakin kau telah membaca surat tersebut. Kau sendiri yang mengambil surat itu dan membacanya. Aku lihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, kak._

 _Kenapa aku menulis surat ini? Aku ingin menyampaikan bahwa gadis itu datang lagi. Bukan, gadis itu datang kemari. Ia membawa seikat bunga dan meletakkannya di dalam kotak Marionette. Aku yakin kakak pernah melihat gadis itu. Aku sedikit merasakan hawa keberadaanmu di tempat ini._

 _Aku mendengarnya berkata seperti ini: "Hai, baju ungu. Sudah berapa lama kau menungguku di Pirate Cove? Maafkan aku kalau aku ternyata harus pindah ke kota lain. Nenek sudah meninggal, dan aku diadopsi oleh paman dan bibiku. Selama ini aku masih mengingatmu. Tatkala mendengar bahwa disana terjadi insiden pembunuhan, akupun terperanjat mendengarnya. Bagaimana dengan dirimu? Kamu pasti kaget, ternyata restoranmu tidak aman. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menjatuhkanmu, tapi aku turut bersedih. Ditambah lagi berita tentang pembunuhan lima anak kecil yang berhubungan dengan para animatronic. Aku sakit hati sekali, kau yang menyukai mereka harus dihadang oleh berita pembunuhan lagi. Jahat sekali pembunuh itu._

 _Kau tahu, selama ini aku memang masih mengingatmu. Tapi, aku yang tak tahu wajahmu menyerah begitu saja setelah kemari ke tempat ini. Kau tidak mungkin menunggu di Pirate Cove terus, kan? Akupun tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu. Bulan depan aku akan menikah. Aku masih menyukaimu, memang. Tapi aku tetap harus mencari pasangan hidup. Maaf, hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan."_

 _Tahu tidak kak perasaanku saat itu? Aku kecewa kak. Kecewa sangat. Si baju ungu yang selalu diingat oleh gadis tersebut adalah si baju ungu yang sama dengan pembunuhku. Pembunuh lima anak itu juga! Seorang pembunuh yang sudah kelewatan!_

 _Aku juga iri kepadamu kak. Kakak masih dicintai. Kakak masih dicintai, walau hanya sekedar bertepuk sebelah tangan. Walau itu hanyalah cinta yang tersembunyi. Aku ingin hal seperti itu juga kak!_ _Aku masih ingin mendapatkan cinta kak!_

 _Kak, setidaknya ini yang ingin kusampaikan._ _Aku berharap kakak mau mengerti bahwa apa yang telah kakak lakukan adalah salah._

 _Karena kami mungkin akan menghukum kakak lebih daripada yang hidup disana._

 _Dari adik yang pernah kausayangi_

.  
.

.

.

.

.

Marionette melipat kertas berisi surat tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah karangan bunga mawar putih, yang bercampur dengan beberapa mawar merah. Berharap sang kakak membaca surat tersebut keesokan harinya.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 **Author corner**

 **Uhuhuuuu! Maaf tidak memperkenalkan diri dulu fic sebelumnya!**

 **Perkenalkan saya author yang baru hijrah fandom dari fandom Movie/Cartoon (baca: Transformers) ke fandom ini (-/\\-) maaf jikalau fic sebelumnya saya menistakan fandom ini dengan segala hal berbau Transformers...**

 **Pertama kali saya kecantol fandom ini tuh sebenarnya karena anak-anak jemputan sekolah saya pada main game ini... Pertama sih saya enggan untuk memainkan gamenya. Paling curi2 pandang ngeliatin anak SMP yg punya gamenya di hp mereka. Tapi, semenjak adik saya mendonlot game FNaF 2 ke hape saya, saya malah membuka lapak(?) bagi anak SD (kelas 2 SD lagi) untuk memainkan game ini. Saya sendiri sih pernah mainin, tapi cuma malam pertama aja. Habis saya ga berani lagi main setelah sebelumnya pernah dikagetin Chica (*kemudian kutuk sang ayam*dikutuk balik*)** **Bisa gitu adik saya mainin sampe night lima .-. Sayang, setelah update jadi Lollipop, gamenya jadi ga bisa dibuka, jadi saya uninstal :(**

 **Puncaknya, Jumat (atau Kamis) sebelum UKK, saya iseng nyari fanartnya di dA. Terus, nemu fanart human!Animatronics. Cakep2 semua animatronicsnya, euy! Jadi pengen ikutan ngegambarin human!ver mereka... Tapi entah mengapa Bonnie ama Marionette-nya cocok jadi Decepticon... (*disumpel)**

 **Kemudian daripada itu, Senin pas UKK saya nyari ficnya di FFn ini. Berterimakasihlah kepada** ** _Akang Poksi_** **yang membuat fic humor pertama di fandom ini yg saya baca. Kalau bukan karena membaca fic itu, saya mungkin ga terlalu dekat ama fandom ini, seperti apa yang saya alami dengan fandom Persona. Tidak bermaksud menjatuhkan author lain kok, yang lain juga malah bikin pencerahan tentang fandom ini :D (/elu justru menjatuhkan fandom lain nyedh)**

 **Hasilnya adalah fic ini. Ya, author juga baru tahu kalau para animatronics itu ternyata bergerak di malam hari karena jiwa-jiwa kesepian (~")~**

 **Sekian curhatan saya dengan fandom ini. Terimakasih telah membaca dan sampai bertemu di fic lainnya~**

 **I'm out~**


End file.
